


Yes, Mother

by TeaRoses



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fic featuring Eileen living in a different world that she never wanted.  Warnings for dubious consent and Oedipal creepiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Mother

“Smiling is very important. A woman must always keep a cheerful countenance for her husband.”

“Yes, mother.” Eileen smiled and went into the kitchen.

“A man wants to see dinner ready when he comes home from work.”

Eileen wasn’t actually certain where Walter actually went when he went out, or what exactly she was cooking when she cooked. She just put something into the pots and waited. And smiled.

“And no complaining. When a man has had a hard day, he wants his wife to rub his shoulders and give him sympathy, not whine about her own problems.”

She wasn’t certain Walter ever had hard days. He was always smiling too. As for whining, she wasn’t guilty of that either. Eileen had a distant memory of wanting to go out, but now she wasn’t sure what was out there anymore. It was probably a better place for Walter than for her. He did have blood on his coat when he came home sometimes, and it didn’t smell like his blood. But Eileen would only wash the coat and put it back in the closet.

“And don’t forget your own appearance. There’s no excuse for a wife to look sloppy.”

Eileen pulled up on the front of her dress, trying to look more presentable. “Yes, mother.”

Then the door opened, and Walter came in with a cheerful smile. “Hello, dear,” he said. “Is dinner ready?”

Eileen nodded and went to put his coat, which was clean for once. After a moment’s thought she went behind him and began to rub his shoulders a little. He made a small humming noise which might be contentment, and Eileen hoped Mother would hear.

Then she served the food. Walter seldom ate but he liked looking at the dinner table, and looking at her. 

“So what did you do today, dear? Did you watch your soap operas?”

Eileen couldn’t remember even having seen a soap opera, and the television seemed to show her mostly static and the occasional dog, but she just nodded. “And I cleaned.”

“The place looks very nice,” said Walter as he looked around Apartment 302. It never changed, really, but Eileen didn’t say anything. “Go wait for me in the bedroom, dear. You can wash the dishes in the morning.”

It was going to be one of those nights. Eileen went into the bedroom and took her clothes off slowly.

“Remember not to act like a whore. A man wants a wife to be a wife.”

“Yes, mother.”

Walter came in to undress himself and she peered at his lanky pale body from where she lay. When he got on top of her she closed her eyes and tried not to think of anything, not even the weight of him or the cold feel of his rough scarred skin. But she couldn’t block out the sounds.

“Oh yes, my little mother. Let me in.” 

He entered her and began to move as if he was actually trying to pleasure her, but she kept very still and just let it all happen.

“Oh, yes… oh my holy mother, you feel so good.”

She pressed her eyes shut so hard that she saw white behind the lids and waited for him to finish. When he finally stopped and moved to lie beside her she looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

“Yes, that was nice, wasn’t it?” he said. He stroked her bare belly with his calloused hands. “And just wait until the little one is ready to be born.”

Eileen clamped her lips shut and lay nearly paralyzed until he seemed asleep. Then she opened her mouth and whispered softly to the room.

“I’ve been good, mother. Please just tell him you don’t want grandchildren.”


End file.
